


Unfinished WIP 2 (Untitled)

by ragingrainbow



Series: Fic Graveyard [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Chocolate, M/M, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re so beautiful,” Andrew whispers, like it’s the biggest secret in the world, and Adam smiles at him, reaches up to brush his thumb over Andrew’s cheek.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished WIP 2 (Untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to start posting my unfinished and unlikely to ever be finished WIPs, just to get them out of my hair. Please note that unfinished works will be posted as they are - stopping abruptly where my inspiration ran out. If that's not your thing, don't read!
> 
> If anyone finds inspiration here and would like to continue the story or write their own based on the idea, feel free to, but please give credit? I'd honestly love it if these stories could be told even if my muse has given up on them!

“Strawberry? That sound like a safe place to start?” Andrew asks, grinning at Adam as he holds out the chocolate.

“I don’t know.” Adam eyes it dubiously. “What are my choices?”

Andrew shakes his head and presses it to Adam’s lips. “Not telling. Open up.”

Adam grins and makes as much of a show out of it as he can, sticking the tip of his tongue out and licking the chocolate before he parts his lips to accept it.

“Mmmm...” he purrs, licking his lips with a satisfied smirk as Andrew’s gaze follows the path of his tongue. “Actually, fuck, those _are_ delicious.”

“Told ya,” Andrew says triumphantly, before leaning in to kiss Adam, licking into his mouth to chase the flavor.

Andrew holds the box out to Adam when they part. “You go.”

Adam eyes the colorful sweets, picking one up and cocking his eyebrow. “Wait, if the one with strawberries on was strawberry, what’s this one? Poison?”

Andrew laughs and pokes him in the chest with the box. “Fuck you, this is meant to be romantic.”

“Not romantic if you’re secretly trying to poison me,” Adam pouts, biting down on giggles when Andrew makes a face at him.

“It’s Raspberry and Rose.”

“It’s got _skulls_ on it though. I’m not sure if I trust you, this one is yours.” Adam holds it out and Andrew accepts it, nipping at Adam’s finger to reprimand him. Adam leans down to kiss him, promptly deciding that the chocolate is even better enjoyed this way. Or maybe this one is just tastier than his was.

“You know, if that _was_ poison, you’d be pretty fucked now.”

Adam smacks his lips together. “I know, totally worth it. Plus, you’d be dying, and I wouldn’t want to live without you.”

“Dork,” Andrew retorts as he picks another chocolate out of the box.

“Hey, I was just trying to be ro-”

Andrew pushes the chocolate into Adam’s mouth, chasing after it with his own tongue. Adam makes a surprised sound before kissing back, one hand reaching up to rest on Andrew’s neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

“Coconut?” Adam ventures as they break apart, both of them breathing a little heavier.

“Bingo,” Andrew confirms as he holds the box out to Adam again.

“This one?”

“Passionfruit.”

“I like the sound of that.”

They kiss for longer this time, Andrew ends up in Adam’s lap, fingers carding through Adam’s hair as they break apart.

“You’re so beautiful,” Andrew whispers, like it’s the biggest secret in the world, and Adam smiles at him, reaches up to brush his thumb over Andrew’s cheek.

“So are you. Can’t believe that you’re real sometimes.”

Andrew ducks his head, tries to hide the blush that creeps over his face. He reaches for the box again, using it as a distraction.

“You _have_ to try the Tiramisu one.” He pushes it at Adam’s lips, and Adam takes it, holds it between his teeth until Andrew leans down to bite into it.

Adam moans, leaning back against the headboard, pulling Andrew with him. The chocolate _is_ delicious, his favorite so far, but Andrew is even more so, a flavor he really can’t get enough of.


End file.
